Antauri Goes Missing!
by The Belles Are Ringing
Summary: What happens when Antauri goes missing from the Hyperforce, expecially after the cupcake incident? (I GOT A LIST XP)


**Okay, for those that do not know the whole story, I asked Grungekitty for a list because I was bored with my mom (she's being very clingy to me). She and Htgr8 (at least I think so, mostly because they were hanging out) put together a list of 40 items, and some of them make me mad because I love Antauri, and one of them in particular makes me mad, but enough of that! Time to actually write!**

* * *

It was a normal day for the monkey team, Gibson was playing chess with himself on his favorite chess board, after he had fixed the dang smoke alarm finally!, SPRX was smirking about something he'd done a few minutes ago, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Chiro was watching the Sun Riders, on the flat screen TV in his room, while he was eating pickles and Misfortune Cookies that were given to him by the Ostrogoth. Nova was watching Otto chase around the bright light that emitted from her flashlight, Jinmay was putting on purple nail polish and looking at her socks, and Antauri, well, he wasn't there at all.

Now that _was_ uncommon, but no one thought anything of it, most of them were distracted by other things.

"Hey, where's Antauri?" Gibson finally asked, looking up from the chess board.

"I-I don't know, last I saw he was training with Chiro" Nova said turning off the flashlight, causing Otto to run into the wall "Chiro, where's Antauri?"

Chiro didn't answer, he was mesmerized by his favorite TV show in the world. His eyes wide with happiness, or hyperness, or whatever was going through his mind.

"Chiro!" Nova picked up the remote and switched to channel 13 the TV displayed a purple bee and a orange penguin dancing with a brown disco ball, and they were both wearing green yarn wigs...

"What?" He looked up finally out of his trance.

"Where's Antauri, you saw him last for your training?" SPRX asked

"He let me go early, he said he needed to do something, and that a note would be in The Giant Book of Nothing, whatever that is..." Chrio responded, switching the TV back to the Sun Riders, after all, he was their biggest fan, ever.

"Antauri letting the kid go early for training?" SPRX shook his head "That doesn't sound like Antauri"

"Yeah we need to go check that giant book" Nova replied

"You want to go together?" SPRX asked giving Nova a sideways smile, Nova turned around, hiding her blood red cheeks, when she did finally compose herself she turned back around.

"What do you say Novs?" He smiled at her, holding out his hand

"Sure, we need to check the book" She shook it and smiled as well

As the two monkeys went down to claim the book bounded with black lace, they both realized that they hadn't been down there in a long time, and it was a _long_ time. Nova thought it would be best if they stuck together, SPRX on the other hand, thought she was just being clingy, not that he cared.

When they finally reached the book, Nova opened it and read the note inside

_My dearest friends and family,_

_I regret to tell you that I have ate another cupcake. I'm sorry if you see me and I act very crazy, I'm also very sorry that I ate one. They looked very yummy. _

_~Antauri_

"Well Antauri went crazy" SPRX said smirking the biggest smirk in all history to himself

"That explains why he isn't here" Nova said looking at the pins that had just fallen to the floor

"But I'm right here" A voice said the two monkey turned around to see Antarui's face, or more like Antauri's crazy face.

"Who gave you the cupcakes?" SPRX asked

"Gibson" Antauri calmly said "THIS IS THRILLER THRILLER NIGHT!" Antauri sang as he started to dace to it. Random lights came on, they almost looked like headlights

"Gibson!" Nova said as she facepalmed "You must have to loose your mind to give Antauri a cupcake"

"That was stupid" SPRX agreed

Luckily, the two were able to coax Antauri to the others, and Gibson was nowhere to be found.

"Ooh! You know that magical perfume?" Antauri asked

"Yes?" Nova said with curiousity to know what he what he was talking about

Just out of nowhere, Mandarin showed up, no one payed attention, they were too involved in watching Antauri be crazy.

"Okay well I found out that the Bugs took it because the Octopuses wouldn't give back the beads of immortality" Antauri stated, sitting on the floor, clapping his hands

Mandarin slowly stepped out of the room, he wasn't going to deal with a crazy Antauri, he would fight them when he was normal, if he would ever be normal again.

"Okay" Nova siad said, he Antauri want another cupcake?" Nova asked holding out a "cupcake"

"Are you nuts Nova?" Otto asked "Giving Antauri ANOTHER cupcake"

"Don't sweat" she whispered "It's just a muffin"

"YES" Antauri said foaming at the mouth, SPRX pulled out a camera just to capture the moment

Nova threw the muffin, and Antauri ate it, but what they found out was that muffins were the antidote to Antauri's craziness. when Antauri ate the muffin, he returned to his normal self, which started to question the team about what had happened, and the Hyperforce told him the story. Antauri was genuinely embarrassed. In which everyone laughed. No one ever gave Antauri another cupcake, it was now one of the rules in the robot. Although, the picture was kept in a phase proof safe along with the video of him. From now on, Antauri just ate muffins...

THE END!

* * *

**I got ALL 40 items! How do you like them apples**

**Ht: They're pretty good *nom* *nom***

**Get out Ht, they aren't for you!**

**Bye all!**

**~Belles~**


End file.
